galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode II: Coming Storm - 08 Feb 2015
Last time… Having survived a rather tumultuous landing onto the planet Nyriaan, the crew step out into the fungal illuminated streets of Locus. get their first look of the city where they're to find the clues they need to locate the missing agents and ultimately stop the climate control device. The layout of the city is similar to that of most colonial cities. Structures are built low to the ground. DIm, flickering illuminators are placed at even intervals along the streets to compensate for the lack of natural light. The air, if you're able to breath it directly, has a stale, musty odor. Areas of light foot and vehicle traffic have less fungal growth, but practically all surfaces in the Neutral Zone, walls, streets and sidewalks, are covered in a thick layer of phosphorescent fungus. Before the crew can go much further into the city, Nadia manages to catch up with you. Slightly out of breath from the sudden dash, she takes a moment to catch it. Aela Viszla: "Whats the hurry?" Aela looks behind Nadia for the hordes of hell to come behind her. Nadia: “I wasn’t sure before…” she stops to look around for a moment and then reassured leans the group in to better hear her hushed tones. “I’ve sensed something. It’s similar to when I felt Ozel back when you all were asleep on the Venture.” Aela Viszla: "Ok..." She pauses, "So you are running because...? Nadia: "I want to go with you to find the source." Bill: Bill grumbles in response "You forcers, I thought you got wiped out but so far it seems like the galaxies still lousy with ya" Aela Viszla nods, "I see. Alright. Well, lead the way, I guess?" She looks around, shaking her head. Nadia: "I looked at a map before I left. It's coming from the North East in the wilderness." Story Teller: From your research on Nyriaan you know a venture into the wilderness shouldn't be taken lightly Aela Viszla nods, "Right. Well, we can escort you there, then. Anything else you sense?" Nadia: "No... this planet is just.. odd. It's hard to explain." Bill: "Onward to Glory!" Ozel looks at the map of the city. "We should check in on KLieri and Yrssk before we leave." Aela Viszla: "That is a good idea. Map out a route. Good thinking." She nods. Bill: "Their either dead or traitors." Ozel: "Looks like Klieri's apartment is in the southern end of the Neutral Zone and Yrssk's is just north of here. Bill: "Or captured I guess." Nadia: "Ghurn did want us to find out what happened to them." Bill: "I'll check out the trando's appartment, meet you at the gates to the city." Ozel: "I'll go with you. It isn't wise to be going off on our own here." Aela Viszla nods, "You two go, and I'll stay here with the jedi." she looks around Bill: "Or you know, check out the other agents apartment and we'll all meet up at the city gates." Nadia agrees "If we're going to split up, might as well cover all the ground." Ozel: "Let's go." he says to Bill Bill follows Ozel Aela Viszla: "So, lets plot out this route, then?" She looks at Nadia. "You with me?" Nadia nods, and then looks down at the map she downloaded onto her datapad. "Looks like the address is all the way south here. Going to be a bit of a hike." Aela Viszla: Aela nods, "Alright. Are we waiting for something? Or shall we go?" She brushes something off her armor, and checks her guns while Nadia is answering Nadia shrugs lightly in her armor and starts walking. Story Teller: It doesn't take long for Bill and Ozel to make it to Yrssk's appt. Assuming you two go right there? Story Teller: The address takes you to a repulsorlift garage. His apparetment is apparently right above it. Being day time, the garage is currently open and the mechanics are actively moving around the place. Walking around the building you see that the apartment is accessed by a set of slimy permacrete stairs running up the side of the building. Bill: I go up the stairs Story Teller: You make it up the stairs and to the door. Ozel keeps watch at the bottom. The door you find has an electronic lock. Bill: hack it? Story Teller: Do you have a security kit? Bill: nope Aela Viszla: wireless? Story Teller: You can try, but it will be very difficult without the right tools.. Mechanics check Bill: Mechanics 20)+(floor(7/2))+floor(19/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">32 no it isn't Story Teller: FP? DC 35 Bill: oh wtf Story Teller: Told you it would be very difficult Bill: damn that's paranoid trando i thought no security is just like a -5 Story Teller: normally you wouldn't be able to even try without a security kit but made an exception and added +10 to the DC Bill: hmm okay i roll 2d6 and keep one now right Story Teller: you're not level 8 yet.. still 1d6 Bill: rolling 1d6 ( 6 ) = 6 JT: IM AWESOME! Story Teller: The door clicks open after the lock is bypassed and seeing Bill had succeeded, Ozel starts to climb the stairs. The apartment is small, but well organized yet austere. It contains little furniture, and the kitchenette area is stocked with only a few nonperishable items, as if the person who lives here is rarely here for long. Ozel: "Phew, this place stinks!" Bill ignores Ozel and begins searching for any signs of what happened to the agent Story Teller: Perception Perception 9)+(floor(7/2))+floor(12/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">18 Bill: Perception 31 Ok... Ozel finds: a pair of electrobinoculars, liquid cable dispenser, standard targetting scope, 3 power packs. Bill manages to find holorecorder with 2 datacards, 5,000 CS credits the 5k is on a credit chip Bill: info on the datacards Story Teller: One of the datacards when played has several clandestine recordings of a Human female (you recognize her as Klieri from the dossier Ghurn gave you). She's interacting with a number of other individuals. One holo shows Klieri and a well dressed male. He passes her something that appears to be a credit chip. The other is blank Ozel: "Well that looks pretty damning doesn't it?" Bill: "Not necessarily, getting a credit chip doesn't mean she's a traitor. It does prove the Yrssk was suspiscious and watching her. Let's go we better meet the others, let em know what we found." Story Teller: fades Story Teller: zooms in to Aela and Nadia who have walked the distance to Klieri's apartment. Make a perception (I know laughable) Perception 8)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">13 Aela Viszla: Perception 18)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">21 Story Teller: you might actually notice something this time! Aela Viszla: (I'd be shocked) Story Teller sends secret roll Story Teller: As you and Nadia are walking down the street you notice that there's two men following you on foot. You only notice because of the distance you've walked. Aela Viszla begins paying attention, and when she gets to a good corner, she turns it and waits. Story Teller: Entering into the section of the Nuetral Zone where Klieri lives, you find its a bit on the lower end of the social scale. This time of day there's a few rough looking characters hanging out in the street, for the most part talking, laughing and overall just making spectacles of themselves. Nadia doesn't notice right way Aela has stopped and back pedals. "What's wrong?" Aela Viszla: She puts a hand over her mouth, in a shushing motion, and hand gestures for her to move to the side. Nadia nods and steps back out of sight to the corner they just turned. Aela Viszla: Aela prepares the ambush Story Teller: It doesn't take long for the humanoids to turn the corner as well. They are dressed too heavily, considering the warmth and humidity. As they spot you waiting for him, they try to hide their alarm and keep going past as if nothing had happened. JT: attack! Aela Viszla steps in behind the first one, and follows him. Story Teller: They continue on down the street, and start taking a different direction than the one you were using to get to Klieri's Aela Viszla comms Nadia, "Meet back up, or take them down?" She's pretty close behind the ones she's following. Nadia: "We could see if they keep tailing us after being made." Aela Viszla: "Ok, double back to this location (sends it, halfway betweebn current and destination) and see." Story Teller: Roll perception Perception 14)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">19 Story Teller sends secret roll Aela Viszla: Perception 9)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">12 Story Teller: You double back, but you don't see them tailing you anymore. Aela Viszla checks around, "looks like the're done following. Lets get to the location." She takes another look around. Alicia G (GM): FYI, I've added a macro for rolling FP.. Can add it to your macro bar, or I've also set it is a Token Macro (click on your token image and the button appears to the top left) Story Teller: roll Perception Aela Viszla: Perception 7)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">10 Story Teller: Nothing Aela Viszla heads back all sneaky like to throw off the tails that arent tailing. Story Teller: Klieri's apartment is in a sprawling 3 story apartment building. Her unit you find is the second floor, conveniently located next to an emergency stairwell. A tired looking security guard its at a station near the buildings front entrance while a steady stream of tenants go in an out and wander the halls. Aela Viszla heads up to the second floor, we'll see how this all goes. Story Teller: The halls of the building are clean, with only occasional old stains or small patches of slow-growing phosphorescent fungus on the floors and walls. Arriving at her door you find it sealed with an electronic lock. Nadia waits to go in so as not to make it suspicious for TWO armored Mandalorians to be going in at the same time Aela Viszla: "Go ahead," She comms, as she's arriving. Nadia meets up with Aela outside the door. "Well? Can you get us in?" Aela Viszla checks stuff over to see if her skills with mechanics will do it. Story Teller: Do you have a security kit? Aela Viszla: (Nuh uh) Story Teller: Mechanics Aela Viszla: Mechanics 7)+(floor(7/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">17 Aela Viszla is no Bill. Nadia notices that you weren't able to get it open. "Maybe B3 can get it." she taps on the little holder where the little remote 'sleeps'. B3-D3 buzzes about her head, hooting and beeping excitedly until Nadia gives him his task. B3-D3: Mechanics 5)+(floor(3/2))+floor(14/2-5)+5+5+0+0+0">18 B3-D3 doesn't do much better Nadia: "Maybe if you too work together? He is a better assistant than mastermind." Aela Viszla nods. "Alright, lets do this, right?" Aela Viszla: Mechanics 5)+(floor(7/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">15 Story Teller: +7 as he aids you Aela Viszla: 22! Story Teller: The opens and reveals darkness. As you both turn on your lowlight HUD displays you see a sign of a struggle. Furniture has been upended and small objects and fragments of glass litter the floor. Nadia unholsters her blaster pistol as she steps deeper into the apartment Nadia: Nadia sends secret roll Story Teller: Falling asleep Poison? Aela Viszla is still walking around with pistols, but she investigates for heat signatures also. Story Teller: There's no heat signatures Poison: you have no idea, changing jobs in a week and 3 hurricane ice/snow storms, havent gotten any sleep, and every muscle hurts so bad. Story Teller: Let's take a 15 min break Aela Viszla: good idea, I'm gonna grab a shower Poison: that should help a lot Westley G.: How is everyone doing Aela Viszla: great, if exhausted. The new job is a very nice upgrade =) Alicia G (GM): you bacl Poison? Aela Viszla: I'm alive! Story Teller: ok.. Roll Perception as you look around the apartment Aela Viszla: Perception 15)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">18 Story Teller: You find an assortment of equipment sitting about: 3 datacards, 4 ration packs, breath mask with a filter, glow rod, 2 energy cells, med pac and a short range comlink. As you walk through the living room you see bloodstains heading toward the bedroom. Use the Force 2)+(floor(6/2))+floor(17/2-5)+5+5+0+0+0">18 Perception 6)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">11 She's as bad as you... Aela Viszla: "Lets check the place over, and see...Do you still sense him here?" She asks quietly over secured comms Nadia is looking around the over turned chair. "I don't sense anything here." Aela Viszla: "Yeah, I have a feeling what happened here, it already happened." She nods, "Right?" and starts to head out. Nadia: "Klieri must have put up one heck of a fight. This place is a mess." She says still looking for clues. Story Teller: Leaving the apartment? Aela Viszla: (Yeah, maybe I can track him ) (No, doesnt look like it lol ) Story Teller: Considering how busy the hallways are, any trace of the attacker would have been quickly eliminated. Nadia is looking into the bedroom. "I've found Klieri.." Aela Viszla turns to head back, and see this, assuming its gonna be a body. Story Teller: Klieri's body is at the foot of the bed, and from the state of her she's been there a couple of days. The cause of her death appears to be a series of blaster wounds to the chest and abdomen. Her face is bruised and her brown hair is matted with blood. Nadia leans over and picks up datapad resting near her out stretched hand. "Looks like someone's tried to smash it." Nadia offers it to Aela. Aela Viszla takes it and tries to see if she canrestore functionality. Story Teller: A number has been done on it.. The datapad itself had been made inoperable by some sort of sharp object. It's no more than a pile of jumk Aela Viszla can probably give it to a slicer to remount and board it Nadia: "Maybe Bill can work his magic on it?" Aela Viszla nods, "Exactly what I was thinking." She looks at the pad, and then gets on the comm to the others, "What are you guys doing?" Story Teller: There's a pounding on the door to Klieri's apartment. Aela Viszla checks who is there. Story Teller: As Aela leaves the room, there's a mechanical hum and cursing from Nadia Attacking with vibrodagger claws • • Attack Notes Dev. Attack, Rapid Strike Attack 18)+6+floor(20/2-5)+1-2+0+0">28Damage 3+1+2)+floor(12/2-5)+(floor(6/2))+0">10 DiceBot: ?? lost 10 hit points. Initiative! Aela Viszla: Rolling for Turn Order 20)+(floor(7/2))+floor(21/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">33 Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 14)+(floor(6/2))+floor(20/2-5)+5+5+0+0+0">32 Bill: "Making our way to the rendevous at the gate." Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 5)+(floor(6/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">11 (From ): Round count is reset to 0. : Round 1 Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Aela Viszla fires her deathhammer at him. Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Zero Range • Ranged • Attack Notes: Deathhammer, Point Blank Shot, Zero Range Attack 4)+6+floor(21/2-5)+3+0+0">18Damage 2+6+8+7)+(floor(7/2))+4">30 : Aela Viszla's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Story Teller: It manages to dodge out of the way. Aela Viszla: (best dmg roll ever, so of course =P ) Story Teller: You can spend FP anytime you know but you've already ended your turn Aela Viszla: (I can, yeah, I figure he's at least 25 reflex) Story Teller: The droid continues his on Nadia who is still off guard. JT: the second combat in like 4 sessions and i'm not their for that one either Story Teller: Attacking with vibrodagger claws • • Attack Notes Dev. Attack, Rapid Strike Attack 3)+6+floor(20/2-5)+1-2+0+0">13Damage 1+3+2)+floor(12/2-5)+(floor(6/2))+0">10 : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! Nadia manages to dodge out of the way as she back pedals and returns fire. Nadia switches her blaster to ion mode Nadia: Attacking with heavy blaster pistol, verpine • energy • Attack Notes: ion Attack 15)+4+floor(16/2-5)+0+0+0">22Damage 8+1+4)+(floor(6/2))+0">16 DiceBot: Droid lost 8 hit points. : Round 2 The Previous turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla takes multiple attacks, as she fires each blaster at the droid. Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Zero Range Attack 19)+6+floor(21/2-5)+-2+0+0">28Damage 4+5+8+6)+(floor(7/2))+4">30 Attacking with BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Zero Range Aela Viszla: Attack 1)+6+floor(21/2-5)+-3+0+0">9 Damage 3+4+6+3+5)+(floor(7/2))+9">33 DiceBot: Droid lost 30 hit points. Aela Viszla gives it a rough shove at the end, too, to show it who is boss. : Aela Viszla's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Story Teller: The droid turns his attention on Aela as one of her two ferocious blasts hits it. Attacking with vibrodagger claws • • Attack Notes Dev. Attack, Rapid Strike Attack 5)+6+floor(20/2-5)+1-2+-1+0">14Damage 1+2+2)+floor(12/2-5)+(floor(6/2))+0">9 Aela Viszla: (thats a miss) : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! (From Westley G.): shouldn't she have like the power pack overload of something because of the crit fail or jammed Story Teller: oh and Aela.. you did roll a 1 on your attack.. Deathahmmer is jammed Nadia focuses her fire on the droid. Aela Viszla: (the 1 was on the blastech, unless its a special effect, they have different attack bonuses =) ) Nadia: whichever one fired, it's jammed Attacking with heavy blaster pistol, verpine • energy • Attack Notes: ion Attack 9)+4+floor(16/2-5)+0+0+0">16Damage 4+6+8)+(floor(6/2))+0">21 Nadia: Rolling FP 5)">5 Droid begins to make a rather disturbing buzzing noise. DiceBot: Droid lost 19 hit points. : Round 3 The Previous turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla: (Move to clear jam?) Story Teller: swift Aela Viszla uses a swift to clear it, then fires deathhammer again. Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Zero Range • Ranged • Attack Notes: Deathhammer, Point Blank Shot, Zero Range Attack 5)+6+floor(21/2-5)+3+0+0">19Damage 3+1+5+8)+(floor(7/2))+4">24 Story Teller: The droid is dsiabled btw forgot to mention that Aela Viszla: (Oh, nvm, I dont shoot disabled droids =) ) Aela Viszla clears the gun, then holsters them, "Did he attack you as soon as I left the room?" Story Teller: As you holster your weapons, the droid explodes! Aela Viszla curses, "NERFHERDER!" Story Teller: 1d20+5 1d20+5] 2)+5">7 haha which only damages itself Aela Viszla feels the explosion buffet her armor, but it holds up perfectly. The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! Story Teller had blocked her visor from the sudden explosive burst of light. "Well.. that was interesting." Nadia had blocked her visor from the sudden explosive burst of light. "Well.. that was interesting." Nadia: "Ya... pretty much immediately. Caught me with my back turned too." Story Teller: Screams and shouts of other apartment residents resound through the building. Bill: "It wasn't me!" Aela Viszla nods to Nadia, "Well, you think there is more we could find?" Nadia listens to the commotion outside of the apartment. "Before the authorities show up? Not likely." Nadia starts heading for the door, her blaster still drawn. Aela Viszla heads out as well, consider using the jet pack, (on the second floor?) Story Teller: Anything you want to add Aela before you leave the apartment? Aela Viszla: (Not that I can think of. Was there something mission wise I'm forgetting?) Story Teller: Bill is there anything else you wanted to do at Yrssk's apartment? Not really.. you found Klieri, though no evidence that she was the traitor. Bill: No we had already left when Aela called Aela Viszla: (and no time to search for evidence, but, there was a mysterious assassin droid) Aela Viszla takes the droids chip/memory/whatever Story Teller: I was retroactively going to let you do stuff :) The droid is a pile of melted and shattered metal.. can't make heads or tails of any of the parts Aela Viszla leaves =P Bill: Well i only heard Aela asking where we were and then nothing so I just kept going to the gate i figured we were late because aela called Ozel goes to talk with the garage owner before leaving for the gate. Story Teller: make a perception check Bill Story Teller sends secret roll Bill: Perception 19)+(floor(7/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+5+2+0+0">32 Story Teller: Perception 15)+(floor(7/2))+floor(12/2-5)+0+5+0+0">24 You would notice as you head for the gate that there's 2 humanoids tailing you. Ozel doesn't notice the tails. Bill stops in the street and turns around to face the tail. "Got something to say to me?" Story Teller: The tails are following at some distance away in an effort to be unobtrusive. Once Bill stops to face them, then duck down another nearby street before reaching him. Bill: "OH NO YOU BASTARDS DON"T!" Bill chases after them Story Teller: Perception Story Teller sends secret roll Bill: Perception 12)+(floor(7/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+5+2+0+0">25 Story Teller: You spot them as they turn down another street. JT: I WILL SHOOT SOMEONE DAMNIT Ozel follows behind. "What?" Bill continues to chase the tails Story Teller: Perception Bill: Perception 1)+(floor(7/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+5+2+0+0">14 Story Teller: Story Teller sends secret roll Story Teller: You lose them as the crowd thickens Bill: "DAMN DAMN DAMNIT TO AN EXPLODING STAR!" Ozel: "Who are you chasing?" Bill grumbles "No one, cmon we're running late." Story Teller: What gates were you wanting to meet at btw? JT: I assumed we were meeting at the east gate since it was between our two investigation points Story Teller: From looking at the map, you know if you want a local guide you'll want to go to the slums to the north west. Or if you want to take your chances head out the E gate ok The two groups arrive around the same time to the gate which is barred and gaurded by CSA security personnel. But the seem to be there to protect the city from what lies outside. Aela Viszla: "Hey. How did your thing go?" She says, as she greets them. "We, uhh, had a thing." Bill: "Trando was keeping an eye on the woman, had some video, looked like she was getting paid for something. Your?" Aela Viszla: "Girl was a corpose, and an assassin droid stayed behind to say hi to us." Bill: "Why do I miss every fight?!" Aela Viszla: (Corpse! Bah spelling!) Bill: "Guess we should go lookin' fer that forcer eh?" Nadia: "We did find a busted data pad near her. Think maybe you can get something off it?" Aela Viszla looks over at Nadia. "Right, the datapad." She hands it to Bill. (To Bill): the pad itself is dead... but not everything generally stored on datapads...... (From Bill): that does not answer my question also i check to see if any data cards in the datapad are still in tact (To Bill): the datacard is still intact (To Bill): but its encrypted Bill pulls the still functioning data card out of the data pad and slots it into his own datapad and begins trying to break through it's encryption Story Teller: Use Computer. 2 rolls Story Teller: don;t need to but ok Bill: well i did I hardly use them anyhow (To Bill): Outside of a number of obviously mundane files that have been placed on the datacard as decoys, one file, titled "FLOOD," contains a small amount of useful information. According to timestamps, the FLOOD file was the last one to be accessed, just over 48 hours ago. Along with a set of surface coordinates, the file also contains the following phrase : "Lrn 2 swim. Data recd from 8avil. Tst successful. Final phase in 4 dys." The coordinates correspond to a location northeast of Locus, south of a geologically active region known as the Steamfields. Bill quickly reads through the entries before stowing his datpad. "Let's find whatever you sensing Nadia." Bill: and i head off towards the gate Nadia stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Not sure if we read the same dossier, but this planet is not a picnic. We need to prepare, get supplies before we go out there." Aela Viszla: "Alright, lets get supplies, then. We can do it, right?" Bill: "Well we got two forcers a badass mando and me. What more do we need?" Nadia: "Well.. I do have quite a bit of survival training, but this planet is something else. We should at least get things like food and a tent or two." Bill: "How far is what your sensing do ya think?" Nadia: "Not sure. Pretty far." Aela Viszla nods, "Better to be prepared than unprepared. Lets make the preparations." Bill: "Then we better get some kind of transport because we won't have time to camp." Nadia: "Ok... Divide and conquer then. Aela and I will get the survival gear and you two can secure us a vehicle." Bill: "Alright. We meet back up in one hour and keep track of time somehow, I'd call it 38 hours tops before this whole city is shredded and underwater." "Maybe a bit longer." Aela Viszla chuckles, "Lets go get gear. What could go wrong?" Bill: "Do you really want me to answer that?" Story Teller: With this profound statements the scene cuts to black Category:Forgotten Ones